


Westurburg Camp Grounds

by lightlysaltedapples



Series: Little Heathers [1]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Camping, Eh not really though, Gen, Modern AU, Not shit Chandler parents, Small heathers, heather chandler's kinda a bully??, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightlysaltedapples/pseuds/lightlysaltedapples
Summary: Heather Duke, Heather McNamara, and Heather Chandler go on a camping trip together.





	1. Welcome to Westerberg!

"Heather, sweetie!" Mrs. Chandler called to her daughter, her voice soft. "Wake up, Heather. We're here!"  
Heather opened up her eyes, hearing her mother's voice. "Mama? Is Heather here yet?" She asked, sitting up in the car seat.  
Mrs. Chandler nodded, stepping out of the car and moving to open the door. "Heather's here, but Heather might be a little late. Mr. Duke got caught in traffic."  
As her mother undid the seatbelt, Heather wondered out loud. "Did Mrs. McNamara and Mr. Duke have to wake up early too? Did they bring their tents? What color are their tents Mama?"  
Mrs. Chandler smiled, fixing the bright red bow on Heather's head. "Mrs. McNamara lives next door, and she had to wake up when we did. Mr. Duke too. And they brought their tents. You and Heather checked. Don't you know what color they are?"  
Heather yawned, holding her mother's hand as she took out their bags from the car.  
"We have a red tent. And Mrs. McNamara has a... Mama, what color tent does she have?"  
"Yellow, Heather. Yellow."  
Heather nodded. "Mrs. McNamara has a yellow tent, and Mr. Duke has a green tent. Did Mrs. Duke and Mr. McNamara come?"  
Mrs. Chandler passed Heather her little red bag. "Mrs. Duke is visiting Heather's grandparents in Florida, and Mr. McNamara has a lot of work."  
Heather leaned into Mrs. Chandlers side. "Mama?"  
"Yes Heather?"  
"Can I go play with Heather now?"  
Heather's mother shook her head. "We have to pitch our tent first. But that only takes a minute or so. Then you can play with Heather, but after that, we're going on a hike to the lake!"  
Heather smiled, taking the former's hand, and the two set off to the campsite. 

 

 

"Daddy?" Heather asked, moving around in the seat. "Are we there yet?"  
"Sorry Heather." Mr. Duke sighed, turning back toward his daughter. "Traffic jam."  
Heather crossed her arms.  
"Be patient, okay Heather?" Mr. Duke said, dialing Mrs. Chandler's number into the phone. "I'll bet Mrs. Chandler and Mrs. McNamara aren't there either."  
Heather shrugged. "Okay daddy."  
"Hey Jen, it's Todd. ... Yeah. Are you and Liz there? ... Me and Heather are caught in traffic. How's Heather? ... That's good. We'll be there as soon as we get out of this jam." 

 

Heather sat still as her mother fixed her pale yellow bow. "Mommy? Is Heather here yet?"  
Mrs. McNamara smiled. "Mrs. Chandler and her are setting up their tent."  
"Okay mommy. And then we go to the lake, right?"  
"Mhm." Her mother said, picking Heather up and off of the little plastic chair they'd brought with them.  
"Liz! Heather! Guess who's here!" The two heard Mrs. Chandler's voice from outside the tent.  
"Heather!" The girl shouted, running outside the tent. Her best friend ran over to her, grabbing her in a hug. "Heather!"  
Mrs. McNamara and Mrs. Chandler smiled and chattered close by, keeping an eye on their daughters.  
Heather Chandler let go of the shorter girl, still grinning. "Did Heather get here?"  
Heather shook her head. "Not yet. Just you and me."  
"Pillowcase." Heather grumbled.  
"Heather! Watch it young lady!" Mrs. Chandler said sharply.  
Heather McNamara snickered. Her mother shot her a look. That was enough.

In a couple hours, Heather Duke had shown up. The three girls played tag for a while around the campsite before Mr. Duke ordered them off to bed, telling them that they'd go on the hike the next day. Heather McNamara, of course, went to sleep right away. Heather Duke and Chandler, however, stayed up until Mrs. Chandler threatened to call Mr. Chandler.


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get ready to go to the lake. 
> 
> A/N: This chapter was short, but only because it would be unbearably long if I included the hike to the lake.

"Girls!" Mrs. McNamara called from outside. "Breakfast is ready!"   
Heather McNamara was the first up and out, followed by (a fairly grouchy) Heather Duke.   
"Where's Heather?" Duke asked, looking around for the tallest of the trio.   
"Here!" The group heard Heather Chandler's voice from the other side of the campsite, sitting in a chair near the fire with Mrs. Chandler. Mr. Duke was tending to the fire, cooking something over the flame.   
"We got three pancakes for my three favorite Heathers!" Mr. Duke smiled, putting the last pancake on the plate.   
Heather McNamara and Heather Duke took their seats next to Heather and ate happily as Mrs. Chandler talked to them.   
"So... You girls ready to go on the hike?" The girls nodded excitedly.   
"Just remember to stay with an adult... I'm taking to you Heather." Mrs. McNamara added.   
"That goes double for you Heather Mary Duke." Heather's father added, making Heather Chandler and McNamara giggle at her full name.   
When breakfast was over, the girls got dressed. (In color-coordinating outfits, obviously.)  
Heather Chandler was wearing a plaid red skirt, a white sweater, and a red shirt that had a little crown on it, in addition to her signature red bow. Heather Duke wore a green sweatshirt with jeans (which Heather Chandler would tease her about), and of course, a little green bow. Heather McNamara had a little yellow sundress and a white sweater. Heather had complained about the sweater, but her mother insisted, as it did get pretty cold by the lake.


	3. Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chandler suggests a walk in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be the end of this for a little while.   
> (See end for explanation)

A few hours later, and the trio of Heathers were following behind Mrs. Chandler and Mrs. McNamara. Mr. Duke was behind them, keeping the girls together.   
"Daddy? Are we there yet?" Heather Duke asked.   
"Just about." Mr. Duke smiled, pointing over to the lake, which was just coming into view. 

In a couple of minutes, the group had reached the lake. Mrs. Chandler was setting up a picnic lunch with Heather Duke and McNamara's parents, and the three girls were left to play by the shore. 

"Hey Heather." Heather Chandler whispered, smirking.   
Not really sure who she was talking to, Heather Duke replied. "Yeah Heather?"   
"I dare you to go find a bear in the woods."   
Heather McNamara shifted uneasily. "Our parents said we shouldn't go off alone Heather..."  
"What are you, chicken? C'mon, I'm not even in the first grade and I'll do it." Chandler smirked. 

Duke shifted. "Well if Heather's gonna do it, I guess we should too." Heather Mac nodded, and the three girls set off, sneaking away from their parents. 

 

About twenty minutes later, Heather McNamara was crying and grabbing onto Chandler's arm like it was a lifeline. Heather Duke was looking around nervously.   
"H-Heather? D-do you think t-they're looking for us?" McNamara stuttered.   
Chandler looked around. "I hope."   
"Maybe we should try to find our way back?" Duke suggested.   
"You pillowcase! That'll just get us more lost!"   
"I'm just trying to help!"   
"You aren't doing a good job!"  
The bickering continued until they heard a twig snap. McNamara whimpered and held onto Chandler tighter.   
"I-I wanna go home Heather."   
Heather Chandler nodded in understanding, then, without warning, starting yelling as loud as she could.   
"Mama! Mama it's Heather! I'm with Heather! And Heather!"   
A few moments after, and Duke joined in. "Dad! Dad!" 

It had been about a half hour when the girls were finally found. And after a stern talk from Mr. Duke, along with an over-the-phone lecture (curtesy Mr. Chandler), the three were holding onto their parents like they were the only thing they'd ever known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna get to work on my other stories that I haven't touched in a while. *cough* after 1989 *cough cough*
> 
> Don't worry though! I still like the concept of lil heathers, so I might make a couple one-shots based on that.


End file.
